


Bedhead Loser

by hijiku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Kuroo, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Consensual Underage Sex, Degrade, HELP THE TAGS ARE SO FUNNY LMFAOOO, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kuroo is a simp, M/M, Plot Twists, Porn, Smut, T, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Male Reader - Freeform, Underage Sex, Wattpad is fucking stupid so i had to move here, Why Did I Write This?, am I even tagging right, and a little shi, degrading, help i hate wattpad, hi wattpad, i keep fucking up tags, male fucking reader, male reader - Freeform, weird ass plot, what do i do for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijiku/pseuds/hijiku
Summary: when Kuroo Tetsurou meets a snappy maleand decides to befriend him, but the thing is;he caught more than just feelings.Both males bumped into each other, M/n stumbled back a bit, while Kuroo fell onto the floor, "Watch it. Bedhead loser" M/n spat at the male, glaring down "Oya? What's this? Aren't you a tall one?" Was the black hair male's reply, dusting himself before getting up, the h/c male simply glared down. "Back it up, bedhead," he said as Kuroo moved closer to the male; Kuroo ignored the command and wore a smirk on his face, moving closer he looked "Isn't the all-mighty M/n L/n," he said. M/n stared, "Isn't it the fucking study nerd, Testurou Kuroo" he sneered before walking offThis year was definitely going to be interesting. For Kuroo and M/n.And it was going to be one hell of a mission to get those two together.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pee

A soft sigh left a rather tall male's mouth, "fucking hell" he muttered before entering Nekoma High, another day awaits for an h/c male called M/n L/n.

INCOMING INTRODUCTION!  
M/N L/N ⨾  
ʚ┊ ❝ Watch it. Bedhead loser. ❞  
↳ has no filter- like please sir here's a fucking filter paper chill  
• 6'4 ( yes I'm aware some of you are short or not this tall, but for the sake of this story please bare with the height. )  
• h/c hair  
• e/c eyes  
• [short/long] hair 

INTRODUCTION #1 COMPLETE

One male was walking down the hall, oblivious to M/n L/n, he was more focused on his phone, and well, his bedhead. Testurou Kuroo had entered this school.

INCOMING INTRODUCTION!

TESTUROU KUROO ⨾  
ʚ┊ ❝ Oya~? What's this? Aren't you a tall one? ❞  
↳ someone go fix his hair jfc  
• 6'1  
• black hair  
• brown eyes  
• bruh idk hair down- long hair up ^ ksks better version of turnip-kun //sorry Kindaichi  
INTRODUCTION #2 COMPLETE

Both males bumped into each other, M/n stumbled back a bit, while Kuroo fell onto the floor, "Watch it. Bedhead loser" M/n spat at the male, glaring down "Oya? What's this? Aren't you a tall one?" Was the black hair male's reply, dusting himself before getting up, the h/c male simply glared down. "Back it up, bedhead," he said as Kuroo moved closer to the male; Kuroo ignored the command and wore a smirk on his face, moving closer he looked "Isn't the all-mighty M/n L/n," he said. M/n stared, "Isn't it the fucking study nerd, Testurou Kuroo" he sneered before walking off.

"What was that.." a smaller male came to view, "ah! Kenma"—

GUESS WHAT?  
INCOMING INTRODUCTION!

KOZUME KENMA  
ʚ┊ ❝ Just let me play my video games... ❞  
↳ pls kenma fix ur shit sleep schedule  
• 5'6  
• black and yellow hair  
• light brown eyes  
• medium hair  
INTRODUCTION #3 COMPLETE

"Mm" was all of Kenma's reply, not even looking up from his game, as he instantly got bored. "You two should date already," he said, before walking away, Kuroo trailed behind "w-what?!" He said, his eyes widen in shock "you're insane" he said looking down at Kenma. Which Kenma ignored and continued to walk off, Kuroo sighed in defeat, before entering his class, he sat down and rested his head on his desk, sighing. "I'll be assigning seats." The teacher announces a large groan admitted from the class as they packed their stuff up and stood, waiting for their assigned seats

"And finally, M/n L/n and Testurou Kuroo, you two will be sitting next to each other."

"HAH?! NO WAY ARE YOU MENTAL YER' OLD HAG?!" M/n yelled at the teacher

"NO WAY" Kuroo screamed

"M/n, detention, and you two do not have an option, go sit down both of you." The teacher sighed as both males glared and moved next to each other. Kuroo stared the male "might as well be nice since we're seatmates for the rest of the year." He earned a small grunt from the male as he turned his head and laid it down on the table before dozing off.  
This year was definitely going to be interesting. For Kuroo and M/n.  
And it was going to be one hell of a mission to get those two together.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this also sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMM SUCKS ASS

M/N SIGHED AND WALKED OUT OF CLASS, finally the class was over and he could rest, walking out onto the rooftop he groaned loudly and rubbed his temples. "Aw is the M/n mad~?" M/n whipped his head over, seeing the large cat-like male, "ah, it's just you, bedhead loser" he sighed before turning around again.

"How mean" he chuckled and walked over to the male and sat next to him, "what's on your mind, hm~? Hopefully, it's me" he smirked and leaned closer to the male, pissing off the male more. M/n glared before standing up and walking off "don't you have somewhere to be?" he said before walking off.

Kuroo huffed and walked off to practise, seeing Kenma waiting for him, "hey~ Kenma" he said with a grin. "where were you.." Kenma said, not bothering to look up at the male and continued to tap aggressively at his PSP. Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows as he took Kenma's PSP, "go practice, you can have this back after" he pointed at Yaku, who was kicking Lev as usual. Kenma grumbled about his 'game' and 'levels' or 'boss battle' while trudging to the court.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅  
ʚ┊𝗧𝗜𝗠𝗘𝗦𝗞𝗜𝗣┊ɞ  
⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Eventually, practise came to an end; Kuroo sighed and wiped the sweat off his face, grabbing his drink bottle and gulping it down, some of the water trickling down the side of his mouth, he remembered about the confiscated PSP and handed it back to Kenma. Which the pudding-like male snatched the PSP and immediately went to tapping the buttons on the device. "At least get changed" Kuroo let out his hyena-like-laugh and walked off, after slipping on his shirt  
.  
Kuroo hummed as he walked home, stretching his neck slightly, he saw the h/c male and a smirk found its way onto Kuroo's face as he ran up to the male and wrapped an arm around him "HEYYYY" he said loudly. M/n stumbled as he was slightly startled by the black-haired male "What the fuck are you crazy?" he hissed, pulling the arm off his shoulder, "You didn't miss me?" he said with a chuckle.

"No way."

"Gee thanks."

"no problem yer' scum"

"S-SCUM?!"

Kuroo widened his eyes, scrambling to grab M/n "I'm no scum- what the hell?" he whined a bit, claiming he wasn't a 'Scum' and self-proclaiming he was a 'Smart and helpful person'. M/n stayed silent but listened, shaking his head hearing the male saying what he needed to say, "Would you prefer Bedhead Loser?" he sneered at the male, "At least that isn't as vulgar!" Kuroo huffed at the male and crossed his arms. Seeing his house nearby he bid his goodbye which was replied with the h/c male flipping him off and telling him to fuck himself and Kuroo replied with "You want a video too?" and M/n blew a fuse.

Sadly Kuroo didn't see since he was entering his house.

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈๑⋅⋯ ୨˚୧ ⋯⋅๑┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

M/n groaned, cracking his bones as he stretched, he ruffled his hair and shook his head. Checking his phone, it read '6:34 PM', squinting he huffed, "At least I napped instead of sleeping until the next day.." he decided to walk off to the kitchen to make food for himself, he hummed softly as he pulled out a pan and placed it on the stove. After a while, he smiled seeing the food that he made and didn't burn for some reason. 

Suddenly his phone went off, he furrowed his eyebrows and look at his phone, a notification from an unknown number. 

+81 562-539-2364

hey (^U^)/  
who the fuck-  
I'm blocking you- bye.

wqugeoiwetf WAITTT  
ITS ME- KUROO

HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER-

YOU SEE- I DID THIS THING CALLED ASKING YOUR FRIEND-  
AND THEY GAVE IT- I THINK- THEIR NAME WAS LIKE LEE OR SOMETHING?!

[phone number] has blocked +81 562-539-2364

M/n sighed, 'I'll unblock him later..' he thought before finishing up his food, placing it into the sink to wash later. 

Kuroo huffed at the fact he got blocked, deciding to whine out to Kenma about everything while playing games with the pudding male. Kenma sat there, tapping on his PSP hearing Kuroo scream over the mic before he muted Kuroo and smiled slightly "Ah, yes.. peace and quiet" he said to himself while Kuroo groaned. "Dammit, fine then I'll go to Bokuto" he scrunched his nose up looking for Bokuto's contact.  
"HEY HEY HEY KUROO-"

INCOMING CHARACTER INTRODUCTION

BOKUTO KOUTARO ⨾  
ʚ┊" HEY HEY HEY "  
↳ owl looking mf go brr  
• 6'1  
• olive eyes  
• hair colour : multicolour owl is grey and black skskks  
• hair length : idk it’s fucking pointy  
INTRODUCTION #4 COMPLETE

"Whats up Kuroo??" Bokuto asked through the phone, "M/n blocked me" he complained "How am I suppose to annoy him now??" he added to his whining. Bokuto went silent for a second before saying "When it's school, tomorrow piss him off and make him unblock you" he said in a proud tone. Of course, Kuroo thought it was a great idea as well. "Great idea Bokuto!" he said before ending the call and checking the time. ' 9:43 PM..' he sighed and ruffled his hair. "Why was I so upset that he blocked me? I just met him today.." he muttered to himself and began getting ready for bed.

While a certain h/c male was sitting on his bed with furrowed eyebrows, "Why is he trying to talk to me?" he huffed and sighed. He flipped on to his bed and groaned loudly "AND why do I enjoy his presence?!" he said into the pillow.

'Ah whatever, I'll just sleep for now' Both males thought at the same time before closing their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pee pee pee pee


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to summarise

M/N GROANED, GETTING UP FROM HIS BED. He sighed softly stretching his limbs he heard a small pop, and he groaned as well, "what time is it?" He mumbled softly he checked the clock which read "6:47 AM" he let out a large groan into the pillow, before walking off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

The soft breeze mixed along with the chilly air was a nice feeling for M/n. He enjoyed the trees making a small noise, along with the soft hums from himself, 'finally some peace' he thought, walking to his school. "Oya? M/n~" A voice behind him appeared. "Ah fuck." M/n sighed and internally screamed, turning around he put one his fakest smile, which was quite obvious to Kuroo, "Oh hello there! Bedhead loser!", Kuroo pouted "so rude, so so rude" he complained and began walking with M/n.

Both males walked down the path, the breeze moving their hair to the side and falling back, for once both males didn't argue, and they both enjoyed each other's presence. For once, both males were not arguing; "I'm surprised you both aren't arguing." A voice behind them was heard, surprisingly it wasn't a teacher, or someone in their class, rather M/n's best friend: Lee.  
Lee was M/n's best friend since, well babies. Both males got along well, raging about how everyone sucked and why everyone should go kiss the inside of a toilet bowl. Last night, M/n had been ranting to Lee about how he hated everyone, by everyone he meant Kuroo. And only Kuroo, just Kuroo Testurou, nothing else. "What on earth do you mean?" M/n asked, tilting his head slightly and furrowing his eyebrows.

"I mean that you two are normally having world war three or something similar to that," Lee smirked and laughed. "You know what they say, enemies to lovers," he added, M/n pulled out a disgusted face, along with Kuroo. "Why the fuck would I even date him?!" They both exclaimed, pointing at one another. "Fucking made for each other" Lee sighed, looking away, he saw Kenma next to him, "K-Kenma? When did you get here?" He asked, slightly startled. "I got here ages ago, I was just didn't want to talk." He sighed and walked off holding his PSP, tapping the buttons on the side, and tilting the screen for a better view of his screen.

Both Kuroo and M/n walked to class, feeling bored as they sat down next to each other grumbling about how they had to sit next to each other once again. M/n huffed placed his bag down on the desk as he laid his head down onto the bag and closed his eyes.

"M/N L/N! ARE YOU SLEEPING IN CLASS?" The teacher's voice boomed out at M/n, he groggily raised his head and furrowed his eyebrows, feeling annoyed alas if he were to retort back, he would receive detention. "I am, sensei." He sighed, which the teacher simply grumbled, knowing full well M/n wouldn't give two flying shits. "Pay attention next time" before he turned around and continue to write on the chalkboard in bold 

" ASSIGNMENT: 'COUNTRY PROJECT'"

"This is a partner assignment, and since some of you do not understand that partnering up with someone who will work with you, I'll assign partners." The teacher announced as the class groaned and slumped back into their chairs.

"And finally, Kuroo Testurou and M/n L/n" He announced, both M/n and Kuroo thought 'he's doing this on purpose isn't he' they groaned and looked each other, M/n pulled a disgusted face and gave his middle finger out, as Kuroo stuck his tongue back out and turned away. M/n grumbled and turned away as well; eventually class ended, but much to M/n’s dismay he had to ‘Interact’ with Kuroo. M/n walked over to Kuroo and slammed his hand’s down on his desk, making the male shove his head up. “H-hah?” Kuroo asked, slightly startled. “I’ll unblock you, now what country do you want to do?” M/n replied, shoving a list into Kuroo’s face of all the available countries. “Uh- Australia?” Kuroo replied in a rather confused tone. “Whatever, Australia it is” he sighed and scribbled down ‘Kuroo Tetsurou and M/n L/n’ next to ‘Australia’ M/n ruffled his h/c hair and passed the sheet to the teacher, informing the old bitch that he and Kuroo would be doing Australia.   
“Are we starting today or?” M/n asked, quirking an eyebrow up as he stared at Kuroo “Nah, I’ve got practise, how about--” Kuroo cut himself off as he opened his phone to look at his schedule “--Tomorrow?” he looked back up from his phone “Sure, I never have anything to do anyway.” M/n replied and started walking out, “Eh, I’ll go now seeya bedhead loser” he smirked before walking out the door. “WHY YOU-” “KUROO DON’T YELL INSIDE THE CLASSROOM” The teacher’s voice boomed out, ‘But you’re also yelling- you know what nevermind’ Kuroo thought to himself as he got up and placed his books into his bag and began walking out the door.

“KENMA” Kuroo yelled out to the second year as he ran up to catch up with him, “huh..?” Kenma asked looking up from his PSP slightly “Nothin’ let’s go now” Kuroo patted Kenma’s back as they began to walk to practice, where they met the rest of the team, where they saw a wild Yaku beating the living shit out of Lev. “I’m sure it’s out of love.” Kuroo grinned “You beat someone up out of love?” Kenma scrunched his nose slightly, “...WELL-” “START PRACTISING AND STOP DWELLING AROUND” Nekomata’s voice echoed through the gym, “why am I always getting cut off” Kuroo sighed and quickly changed, and stepped onto the court. 

Finally, practice was over and Kuroo huffed, chugging down his water as he wiped his mouth. “Damn, Coach really likes to push us, huh?” He said as Lev butted into his conversation, “YEAH-” “shut up Lev, your voice already bothers me” Kuroo quickly shut down the male as he picked up his bag and walked out the gym, arriving home he sighed seeing that M/n had unblocked him and had texted Kuroo his address for the project. 

“M/n.. what the fuck are you doing to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this also sucks


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.

M/n never thought ‘Kuroo’ as attractive, or anything like that but what the male was doing to him made him question if he was sane. But of course, he denied his feelings like any gay highschool student who was overworked and stressed so instead they read fanfictions instead of working. “Oh, right we have a project to do,” he remembered as he quickly texted the male, asking when they could meet up today. 

Bedhead loser - [ project partner ]  
Oi, when are we doing the project today?  
Not even a hello- fine then, when are you free?  
4 PM today?  
Sure but that’s right after school, I might be late cause I need to change and yknow (;  
I’ll block you again.  
GDISUF FINE- YOUR HOUSE 4 PM OKAY??

Sure.

\--  
‘How annoying.’ M/n said as he stared into his phone, shoving it into his pocket before slinging his bag around his shoulder. Walking off he sighed in annoyance. ‘At least there is no one here to annoy me--’ “OH M/NNN” “FUCKING HELL LEE” M/n groaned since his peace and quiet were sadly destroyed and he had to deal with another pain in the ass. “So hows you and your boyfriend~?” Lee teased, “who-” M/n replied, confused. “Kuroo-- OW” Lee hissed in pain as M/n had hit his head with his hand, “I’m not dating a fucking nerd” M/n sneered back to the male and began walking off where he saw Kuroo. “Suddenly I have to go to the bathroom” he mumbled before turning his back and entering the male restrooms and splashed his face with water before walking back out, where he saw Lee signal Kuroo to walk over, which the raven hair male did and walked over to Lee. Which was shit timing for M/n as he had just left the bathrooms.  
“Okay Lee, i’m back-- oh you little whore I hope someone ruptures your insides with a fucking sword” M/n glared and looked at Kuroo, “Hey there~” Kuroo smirked and wrapped his hands around the male’s neck, resting his arm on his shoulder which was a somewhat task for Kuroo as the h/c male was much taller. M/n laughed at the male trying to rest his hand on his shoulder before hunching his back and going lower, as his posture started looking like Suna’s posture, which Lee glared and walked behind M/n before karate chopping his back, M/n hissed in pain removing Kuroo’s arm and straightened up his posture “Shithead..” He mumbled

“Your posture is shit, you understand you’re gonna get back--” “shut up.” M/n cut him off as he sighed and wacked the back of Lee’s head “FUCKER” he screamed, causing a teacher to overhear and looked at the male. “LEE” The teacher yelled out and walked over to the males. M/n snickered and walked towards Kuroo as the teacher dragged Lee off to another room. 

\--  
Kuroo and M/n walked towards m/n’s house, as they entered and both internally sighed, as M/n motioned the male to his room where Kuroo sat on the bed and relaxed. Before he pulled out his laptop and textbooks, “Let's get started?” He asked and placed the textbook on the table where M/n was setting up the area. “Yeah.” M/n nodded and began typing away onto the presentation.  
It slowly went from a few minutes to a few hours, and soon it was quite late. “Its pretty, late. Do you want anything to eat before you go?” M/n asked, watching Kuroo pack his shit up and slipped it into his bag. “No, it’s fine I can go home and eat” Kuroo smiled, ‘Is he finally warming up to me?’ Kuroo thought in his head as he giggled at M/n caring at him.

“Cool then, get nightmares,” M/n said as he watched Kuroo glare at him ‘nevermind.’ he thought and waved and left the house. “Hahh..” He breathed out a sigh and went back to his room. Staring at the room he spotted a jacket, that didn’t belong to him. “Kuroo left his jacket” he mumbled and picked it up.

As he sighed once again, he put the Jacket down on top of his bag for tomorrow to give to Kuroo. M/n stretched before going off to the bathroom and washed up. Splashing his face with water and brushing his teeth; changing his shirt and clothing and walked back to his room. Seeing a missed call from ‘Bedhead Loser’

Calling back, Kuroo was quick to answer. “Hello?” M/n asked as he was slightly confused why the raven-haired male called him. “I left my jacket there, can you give me it tomorrow? I’ll be at practice though,” Kuroo explained. “Oh yeah sure, at the boy's gym right?” M/n asked and wrote a note down to go visit him after school. “Yeah, don’t mind the players they might go around you and stuff” He added.

“Cool got it, so after school, I meet you at the gym to give your jacket back?” M/n asked, finalising the plans to meet with the male. “Yeah, I’ll be there” Kuroo smiled over the phone before both said their goodbyes and ended the call. M/n wrote on his hand to meet up with Kuroo for the jacket. The ink smudged since of the heat. 

As M/n sat down on his bed, he thought a bit. “Im not being mean..” he mumbled and thought about him being nice to Kuroo, “gross,”He said as he smashed his face down onto the pillow and decided to sleep for a bit. “Let's hope I don't wake up” He mumbled into the pillow, which came out even more mumbled and muffled as M/n slowly fell into a slumber, finally he could get a fucking break from the school’s bullshit.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP IVE BEEN POSTING TOO MUCH

A small paper rested in M/n’s hand, he was overly stressed, and school started soon. “I’m skipping” He mumbled, and took out his small notebook, where encrypted notes where written, a mess for others to read. 

‘ 444 442833 4448 443377733 ‘

( look at an old flip phone or any type of phone without a touch screen to figure it out, if you can’t be bothered its : ‘ i hate it here. ‘ )

“I’ll give his jacket back later..” He mumbled and dozed back off, falling asleep as the notebook fell from his hands and onto the bed where he was sleeping

> TIMESKIP 

m/n woke up groggily and groaned, sighing as he got up looking at the time, “school should have been finished by now… and it seems that practise just started” he sighed and grabbed Kuroo’s jacket not forgetting the fact the raven-haired male had left his jacket as his place. Throwing on a jacket before grabbing his car keys and walking off to his car. Hopping into the car he sighed “goddammit I just want to sleep what the fuck” he complained and drove off, parking his car when he arrived, stepping out his car as he walked off to the gym with a hunch as he grumbled.

He pulled the door open, looking for Kuroo only to find him blocking a ball as it hit his hand, falling back onto the court with a small thud. The whistle blew as Kuroo sighed and grabbed his water. “Oi.” A voice came from behind him as he screeched, looking behind “WHY DID YOU-” he was once again cut off as a jacket was shoved into his arms, “Your jacket, dumbass.” M/n stared before starting to walk to the door to leave and go home. A hand grabbed his arm and dragged him back “why don’t you say hello to my team first?” He said and introduced them. M/n groaned slightly, finally agreeing to introduce himself as the team returned the favour of introducing themselves back.

“Can I go home now?” He groaned, turning to the door before a certain tall half russian man stood in front of him, staring straight at him. “WHY DON’T YOU STAY?” He suddenly bursted out, like a ray of sunlight going through Australia’s ozone layer, as Yaku kicked the back of his legs, lecturing him on how it was M/n’s choice to stay or not, which Lev sighed and sulked, apologising slightly after he received an earful from Yaku. Kai laughed silently at the scene as Kenma stood next to him, playing his games as Kuroo stood next to Kenma. 

Kuroo turned towards M/n and questioned slightly, “Do you want to stay and watch us practise?” which M/n nodded, slightly interested on how the male plays volleyball and how well his skill was. “Great!” Kuroo smiled and motioned M/n to the bleachers, where he walked off to the court with the rest of the team, as the split eachother up for practise. M/n watched Kuroo as he raised his arms and jumping, spreading his hands out as he blocked a ball, slamming it back down into the ground. “UUII” he shouted out with a smile, ‘what the fuck is that noise-‘ M/n thoight but chuckled lightly at the thought of how Kuroo celebrated. He watched as kuroo did more blocks; soon sweat dripping down his neck, and face as he wiped it away with his arm. 

M/n looked away. “Oi, we have a project to do.” he realised and looked back, throwing Kuroo water and a towel. “Fuck- we do- okay hold on i’ll change and we’ll go” He said and grabbed his bag to rush and change. M/n sighed and rubbed his temples, bidding his goodbyes to the team and walked out to the change rooms where Kuroo was finishing up, walking out he threw his hand up signalling a ‘yo’ earning a nod from m/n in the process. “Let’s go, bedhead” M/n said and walked off to his house “bEdHeAD” Kuroo mocked and followed, sniggering as M/n threw a stone he found on the pathway at his head, getting a “OI- YOU FUCKHEAD” Kuroo hissed as the rock hit his head. “Suck it loser” M/n sneered and walked back off to his house, laughing at the male behind him.

Both males arrived at M/n’s house as the [hair-coloured] male opened the door, the raven-head stepping in and taking his shoes off and placing it to the side. “Let’s go” M/n said and walked to his room, Kuroo trailing behind the [skin colour / pale, tan, dark, etc ] man as he opened the door. M/n sat down at his desk, pulling a chair next to the desk as Kuroo sat down next to him. Both chatted about how the project will go and who will be talking and etc. Soon, both males went back to working; M/n working on the speeches and scripts while Kuroo worked on the project itself. The room was quiet, and peaceful; nothing was heard other than the music they played in the background and the noises of the keyboard. 

Soon night fell, “. .you wanna sleep over?” M/n asked and saved his work before turning his laptop off, looking at Kuroo who was dozing in and out of falling asleep at the table, he nodded hazily. M/n sighed and picked him up, placing him on the bed before laying next to him, pulling his body close to him. M/n hummed a small tune for Kuroo to listen to, as the raven-haired colour male hid his face in his neck, falling asleep. M/n felt his small warm breath, he smiled slightly and patted his hair. “I might actually like your bedhair” he murmured softly before falling asleep as well, pulling Kuroo close to him as he fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screech


	6. SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo left like every second was an hour going by, his skin was glistening in sweat and every little touched that M/n had left on his body was burning into his skull, tears running down his face as he bucked his hips up again. Oh how he hoped for M/n to come back and fuck him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm smut literal smut

Kuroo hummed, as he stared down at M/n with hungry eyes; It was a hot day and M/n had a button-up shirt, two buttons were undone and his hair slicked back while he stared down at the laptop, typing away as he would every now and then run his hands through his hair, pushing it back as strands of hair fell down. Kuroo was clearly aroused as he rubbed his thighs together softly. “Kuroo.” M/n’s deep voice rung out cutting the silence.

“Y-Yeah?” Kuroo replied, slightly startled as he pressed his thighs together; looking up to the male. “What are you doing?” M/n questioned, he scrunched his face up before undoing another button due to the heat, “nothing much- just go back to what you were doing” Kuroo flushed and threw his chemistry textbook at him, M/n being him quickly ducked down and glared. “What were you thinking- if that hit me I would be out cold.” He hissed and stood up, walking over to Kuroo. The captain froze, nervously looking everywhere but at M/n. 

“Look at me, Tetsurou.” M/n called out using his first name made Kuroo flush even redder. “Your face is almost the same colour as your uniform. What’s wrong with you?” M/n glared, slightly annoyed since Kuroo had not completed any of the work that was assigned to both of them. “Its nothing..” Kuroo mumbled and looked away from the male and starting writing down random things, “Kuroo, goddammit starting writing about deoxyribonucleic acid ( DNA ) already” M/n groaned and pointed at it which Kuroo sighed and nodded, writing about it and adjusting any slides that were incorrect in any way. Soon the male got distracted again, looking back to M/n who threw his head back gently as he stretched. “Fuck me...” Kuroo muttered and gave up. Dropping all his books and pushing his laptop aside as he walked over to M/n and pushed himself onto his lap.

“Tetsurou?” M/n asked, closing his laptop as his attention went to the male on his lap. Kuroo whined, grinding down onto the male; resting his head onto his shoulders as he rocked his hips up and down. “Oi- answer me.” M/n groaned softly at the friction, gripping Kuroo’s hips softly. “You aren't acting like yourself at all” He added as Kuroo whined louder, grinding his hips down again. “W-wanna fuck..” he mumbled “you looked really good- and-” he rambled on before the h/c male pulled him into a kiss, biting Kuroo’s lip for entrance as kuroo parted his lips, allowing the male to push his tongue in. “MM-” Kuroo moaned and rutted his hips against M/n’s. 

“Fuck, you whore” M/n groaned as Kuroo rubbed more onto M/n, whimpering as his rather sensitive thighs rubbed against his clothing. “Fine. I’ll fuck you but you take my cock well or you’re gonna get punished.” M/n grabbed Kuroo’s hair roughly as he shoved him down to his knees and unbuckled his belt. “Suck me off, no hands.” He demanded; which Kuroo complied, and used his teeth to pull down the zipper and pulling the boxers down. M/n’s hard on slapped Kuroo in the face as he raised his head up, giving kitty licks to his member. “All the way whore.” he growled and grabbed Kuroo’s hair, shoving him all the way down his length. 

“MPH-” he moaned onto M/n’s member, tearing up at the sudden force and the fact that the male’s dick was now all the way down his throat, “There.” M/n said harshly, Kuroo whimpered again softly before beginning to bob his head up and down, relaxing his mouth and allowing the drool to emerge from the side of his mouth. “Fuckin’ hell, gonna cum.” M/n groaned and held Kuroo’s head down all the way at his base and came. Kuroo moaned and swallowed his cum, some of the cum going down the corners of his mouth. 

Kuroo whimpered and looked up to M/n with cloudy eyes. “What?” M/n glared and grabbed the male by his neck, pulling him up. “Nothing...” He whimpered as he held the hand that was wrapped around his neck. “What do you want me to do to ya” M/n smirked and pulled his hand away, “F-Fuck me please...” He begged and fell to his knees, opening his legs and showing his exposed hole; using his fingers to widen his hole. “Beg more, you whore.” M/n hissed and threw Kuroo onto the bed. 

Kuroo whined before showing his hole and started begging, “M-master please- f-fuck me, d-destroy me- make me fuckin’ drippin- just- PLEASE FUCK ME” He screamed and widened his legs showing off his puckered hole. M/n groaned internally at it and grabbed his hips, “Let’s punish yer.” He smirked, “w-WHAT DID I DO-” he looked at him shocked, snapping his head to the side, “You were teasing me all day, you think I didn’t notice you rub your thighs together while you stared at me like you were gonna eat me, hm?” he sneered out and grabbed the rope next to him, tying his body up with the rope harshly as Kuroo moaned from the rough treatment.

As M/n smirked, before taking out a few toys, allowing Kuroo to see as he placed a cockring on him and pushed in a vibrator, dry. Which of course caused Kuroo to let out a loud scream, bucking his hips forward as he moaned incoherent words and broken noises. “Your too loud.” M/n hissed and shoved a bit gag into his mouth, “Much better.” He chuckled as he rubbed his inner thigh before landing a harsh slap on it. Kuroo let out a muffled moan and spread his legs further, whining softly.

Next, M/n placed two nipple clamps onto him as he pulled it lightly. Which caused the black-haired male to teared up and pant, some of the drool coming from the side of the mouth. “Look at you at yourself, fucking drooling whore.” M/n growled into Kuroo’s ear as he mewled which was muffled out by the gag. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Love.” M/n smirked and opened the door before leaving.

It had been hours on hours and Kuroo left like every second was an hour going by, his skin was glistening in sweat and every little touched that M/n had left on his body was burning into his skull, tears running down his face as he bucked his hips up again. “How are you, love?” M/n’s deep voice that was laced in lust rang out and sent pleasure to Kuroo. “Oh wait, you can’t talk” He chuckled and removed the gag from Kuroo. 

“What do you want, hm?” He slowly removed the clamps and rope, leaving the vibrator and cockring on the male. “P-Please,- j-just fuck me...” He whimpered and bucked his hips up desperately, “please.. master-” he mewled and begged shamelessly. “Fine, fine” He sighed and removed his pants and shoved himself in along with the vibrator, stretching his hole wider as he screamed and reached out for the h/c male, wrapping his hands around M/n’s neck and arched his back, his hands falling down onto the bedsheets and gripping them tightly until his knuckles went white.

M/n groaned at the tightness and proceeded to thrust in and out, as the sweat from his hair fell down onto Kuroo, the sexual tension was so thick that one could cut it with scissors. The h/c male held Kuroo to his chest as he thrusted in and out even rougher and going deeper every with every thrust, as the tension rose, Kuroo managed to choke out, “P-Please- l-let me cuM” he voice cracked and mewled, the tip of his dick was red and precum was beginning to slowly emerge even with the cockring on. Which M/n complied to and took the cockring off.

Which caused Kuroo to let out a load dragged on moan as he came everywhere, painting his and M/n’s chest white as M/n came inside him and pulled out, pulling the vibrator out as well. Kuroo panted before passing out. “Ah, maybe I went too far,” M/n said as he brushed his hair before cleaning him up and himself too. Making some tea to give to the male later.


End file.
